


Outlive me

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Outlive me

I wake and think   
This can’t be real  
And the emptiness of  
The Rest of My Life  
Stretches out like a train tunnel  
With a storm outside  
And rain at the end

Last night I imagined  
What I might have done  
To fight for you  
(Or really for me)  
But know that never  
Could I really have won  
Only failed in a different sense 

There is a courtesy I beg  
A thing for myself:  
Outlive me

I do not want to be   
Forced to live in the rain 

I can’t even consider it


End file.
